5eme volet du calendrier de l'avent 2015
by boadicee
Summary: Summary: 24 One Shot de divers fandom pour attendre le père noël. une fiction sera créée dans chaque fandom concerné (07-ghost - SNK - Hakuouki - Naruto - Black butler - Kuroko's basket attention certains OS seront des prologues pour mes fictions 2016
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur :**

 **salut à tous et bienvenue sur mon calendrier de l'avent. Plusieurs fandom seront mis à l'honneur. Du coup je créé plusieurs nouvelles fictions, mais la note de début sera complété par les liens de chaque OS publié afin que vous puissiez retrouver les 24 OS.**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

 **Les réponse aux reviews se trouveront posté dans l'OS du lendemain à chaque fois.**

 **Réponse aux reviews de l'histoire du 6 décembre :**

 **LoveDevils : courage. JE te promets qu'il y aura encore plein de Ereri parallèlement.**

 **okami shiroi : la fiction sera assez drôle je pense. J'aime bien le Eruri (sauf écrire les lemon, ^^). En tout cas oui c'est un threesome qui se profil. Lentement mais sûrement. Je dois travailler toute la trame.**

 **charybde syla : Merci. Cela évite de se retrouver à court d'idée et surtout de lasser tout le monde. Au moins là, il y en a pour tous les goûts, même si j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à écrire certains OS. Oui la collocation va être assez folklorique, mais c'est le centre même de cette future fiction.**

 **Mlle Kirschtein : ^^ Merci. la fiction la verra le jour dès la fin des révoltés, soit fin janvier début février. Je reposterai donc le prologue dans la fiction en temps voulu. Pour le moment c'est l'histoire qui a fait le plus de réaction (je le vois sur ma page facebook) et j'en suis ravie.**

 **Récapitulatif :**

 **1er décembre : 07-Ghost**

 **2 décembre : Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **3 décembre : Kuroko no basket**

 **4 décembre : Shingekin no Kyojin**

 **5 décembre : One piece**

 **6 décembre : Shingeki no kyojin**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **7 décembre**

 **Le majordome de noël**

Dans le manoir des Phantomhive, l'agitation régnait. En effet après des jours et des jours de dures négociations, les festivités de noël allaient finalement avoir lieu pour le plus grand bonheur d'Elizabeth. C'était avant tout pour elle, que Ciel avait fini par céder aux supplications de l'ensemble de son personnel. Même Sebastian s'était joint au groupe de doléances.

Mais pour lui, malgré le fait que plus rien n'avait vraiment d'attrait, le bonheur de sa fiancée était primordial. Il refusait à la voir souffrir à cause lui. Elle souffrirait assez lorsque sera venu le temps pour lui de respecter sa part de marché contracté avec son diable de majordome.

Bien évidemment l'évènement devait être du coup à la hauteur des Phantomhive. Pour Lizzie, tout était possible. Un sapin de 3 mètres de haut était en train d'être installé dans le hall.

Ciel se trouvait à son bureau, vérifiant une dernière fois la liste des invités pour le bal de noël. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, la totalité de la liste finirait au feu.

Sebastian entra dans la pièce à l'heure du thé.

\- Monsieur, il est l'heure de votre thé. Je vous ai sélectionné un earl grey qui accompagnera un fondant au chocolat sur un lit de crème anglaise.

\- Merci Sebastian. Où en sont les préparatifs ?

\- Tout avance merveilleusement, Monsieur. La soirée de noël des Phantomhaive restera gravé dans les mémoires.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais ce genre de frivolités mondaines n'est pas mon truc et cela est surtout une perte de temps pour atteindre mon objectif

\- Il faut savoir prendre un peu de repos.

\- Tu sais très bien que je n'aurais de repos tant que les assassins de mes parents ne seront pas tous morts.

\- Je le sais très bien Monsieur.

Ciel mangea tranquillement sa pâtisserie avant de retourner à son travail.

Le matin même des festivités, il fut réveillé tôt afin de pouvoir veiller à l'ensemble de l'organisation et surtout pour faire plaisir à Lizzie, il devait encore choisir la tenue qu'il porterait le soir même. Bien évidemment Sebastian avait déjà sélectionné plusieurs tenues susceptibles de lui plaire.

Elizabeth arriva vers le milieu de l'après-midi, accompagnée de sa servante.

\- Oh Ciel, je suis si excitée. Cela fait si longtemps qu'il n'y a pas eu de fête dans le manoir. Alors Ciel, en quoi vas-tu t'habiller ?

\- Rien de très extravagant. Une tenue sobre mais appropriée.

\- Moi, j'ai eu du mal à choisir. Juste avant de partir, j'hésitais encore beaucoup.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment de toi. Je te propose d'aller te reposer un peu dans la chambre qui t'a été préparé.

\- Merci Ciel.

Lizzie déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de son fiancé et partie vers sa chambre. Ce dernier soupira une fois sa promise hors de vue.

Le moment de la réception arriva trop vite au goût de Ciel. Les invités arrivèrent les uns après les autres, accueillit par Sebastian. Ciel quant à lui, se tenait dans la salle de réception avec Lizzie à son bras. Comme en toute circonstance, le comte Phantomhaive savait afficher son sourire impeccable. Une fois tous les hôtes arrivés, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la salle à manger. En plus des autres nobles du coin, il avait invité le Prince Soma et Lao.

La soirée se passa tranquillement, le comte de Phantomhive n'hésitant pas à répondre au pic que certains de ses invités lui envoyaient. Après le dîner, ce fut le moment préféré pour Elizabeth. Tous les convives furent amenés à la salle du bal où un orchestre prévu pour la soirée démarra une valse. Bien évidemment pour Ciel, ce fut des heures de tortures, même s'il ne le montra jamais de la soirée. Il ouvrit le bal avec Elizabeth. Cette dernière s'amusa comme une petite folle virevoltant entre tous les invités.

Le clou du spectacle fut le moment où Sebastian avec les serviteurs de Ciel arrivèrent déguisés en père noël et lutins de noël. Ils distribuèrent à tout le monde un sachet de friandises de la maison des Phantomhive. Tout le monde applaudit ce spectacle et apprécia le présent. La fête continua jusqu'à 2h du matin dans la joie et la bonne ambiance.

Quand tout le monde fut enfin parti, Ciel monta dans sa chambre complètement épuisé. Sebastian le rejoignit afin de le préparer pour dormir. Au moment de le déshabiller, ce dernier se rendit compte du problème de son maître.

\- Avez-vous besoin d'aide, Monsieur ?

\- Non, ne me touche pas. Je me débrouillerais seul.

\- Monsieur, laissez-moi vous aider à vous soulager. C'est cela être un majordome de la famille Phantomhive.

Plus dans une autre chambre, Elizabeth se préparait-elle aussi à se coucher.

\- C'était merveilleux et Ciel était si beau. Et il a une grâce pour danser. J'en suis conquise. Il a même sourit.

\- Je suis contente pour vous, Mademoiselle. Monsieur le Comte reprend goût à la vie.

\- Oh oui.

Au même moment, les filles entendirent un drôle de bruit. Elles se regardèrent légèrement inquiète. Puis Elizabeth décida de sortir pour voir d'où venait le bruit. Elle rencontra aussitôt Sebastian.

\- Sebastian, c'était quoi ce cri ?

\- Ce n'est rien Miss Elizabeth. Monsieur le comte a cru apercevoir un insecte. Mais le problème est sous contrôle. Vous ferez mieux de vous coucher ou le manque de sommeil marquera un si merveilleux visage.

\- Oh oui vousavez raison Sebastian. Merci et bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit Miss.


	2. 21 décembre

**Note de l'auteur :**

 **salut à tous et bienvenue sur mon calendrier de l'avent. Plusieurs fandom seront mis à l'honneur. Du coup je créé plusieurs nouvelles fictions, mais la note de début sera complété par les liens de chaque OS publié afin que vous puissiez retrouver les 24 OS.**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

 **Merci à Mlle Kirschtein et LoveDevils pour vos reviews quotidiennes :)**

 **Récapitulatif :**

 **1er décembre : 07-Ghost**

 **2 décembre : Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **3 décembre : Kuroko no basket**

 **4 décembre : Shingekin no Kyojin**

 **5 décembre : One piece**

 **6 décembre : Shingeki no kyojin**

 **7 décembre : Black butler**

 **8 décembre : Hakuoki**

 **9 décembre : SNK**

 **10 décembre : SNK**

 **11 décembre : Vampire Knights**

 **12 décembre : One Piece**

 **13 décembre : Hukuoki**

 **14 décembre : SNK**

 **15 décembre : one piece**

 **16 décembre : SNK**

 **17 décembre : SNK**

 **18 décembre : One piece**

 **19 décembre : HAkuoki**

 **20 décembre : SNK**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

21 décembre

\- Ciel, viens jouer avec moi

\- Tu es malade Alois. Comme si j'allais jouer avec un type de ton espèce.

\- Tu joues volontiers avec un diable, mais avec un être humain, tu refuses. Comme c'est vexant. Tiens regarde comme Sebastian se démène pour venir te libérer. C'est pitoyable.

\- Le plus pitoyable ici, c'est toi. Sans tes sbires, tu ne serais rien.

\- Tu as sans doute raison. Mais que veux-tu, je suis comme ça. Enfin bientôt tout cela sera fini. Tu retrouveras ta liberté et moi, je serais dévoré par Hannah.

\- Tu as l'air de prendre ça avec philosophie.

\- Et toi donc, ton âme doit être dévorée par Sebastian. N'as-tu donc pas peur.

\- De quoi aurais-je peur. Je l'ai voulu pour laver l'honneur de Phantomhive. Une fois ma vengeance assouvie, plus rien ne me retiendra ici. Sebastian a même pour mission de ne pas atténuer la douleur. Je veux sentir mon âme se faire dévorer au plus profond de mon corps.

\- La vache, tu ne serais pas un peu masochiste ?

Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, suivant le déroulement du sauvetage de Ciel.

\- Dis Ciel, est-ce que tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un ?

\- Mais c'est quoi tes questions stupides ? Qu'est-ce que cela te regarde de toute façon ?

\- Alors c'est non. De quoi, on va être coincé ici encore quelques heures, alors autant tuer le temps.

\- Ton silence serait le mieux.

\- Moi, j'ai déjà embrassé une fille. Mais j'avoue que ce n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. J'essayerai bien avec toi.

\- Hors de question. Ne me touche pas avec tes sales pattes.

\- Allez ne fait pas ta fine bouche. Juste un baiser et je te laisse tranquille.

\- Non, non, non. Plutôt aller maintenant en enfer.

\- Juste un tout petit baiser.

Ciel se releva et recula, cherchant à mettre le plus de distance entre lui et Alois. Rien que l'idée qu'il le touche lui donnait des frissons. Ce dernier s'était aussi relevé et se rapprochait dangereusement de lui.

\- N'oublie pas que tu ne peux pas fuir. Nous sommes dans cet espace minuscule.

\- Va au diable.

\- Déjà fait depuis si longtemps.

Ciel se retrouva au bord du vide et perdit l'équilibre. Alois l'attrapa inextrémiste et le tira vers lui. Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le sol. Alois en profita pour coincer Ciel sous lui et sans plus attendre posa ses lèvres sur celle du comte Phantomhive. Ce dernier se raidit immédiatement et tenta de le repousser. Il sentit les mains d'Alois courir sur son torse et descendre de plus en plus bas. Il laissa échapper un gémissement quand ce dernier la posa sur son entrejambe.

\- Wouah, le comte Ciel Phantomhive qui bande quand je le touche.

Ciel tourna la tête afin de ne pas croiser le regard de son rival.

\- Je rêve ou tu rougis bien ?

\- La ferme et pousse toi de là.

\- Tu vois, j'ai envie d'aller beaucoup plus loin.

Sans plus attendre Alois mis son souhait à exécution. Il explora le corps entier de Ciel, ne ratant pas une seule parcelle. Ce dernier gémissait et rougissait. Il se retrouva rapidement nu écartant sans aucune pudeur ses jambes. Alois accepta sans problème cette invitation à la débauche.

Dans ce petit espace entre l'enfer et la terre, deux garçons laissèrent aller leur pulsion de luxure. Quand ils eurent fini, Ciel n'était plus qu'un gâchis recouvert par sa propre semence et dont celle d'Alois s'écoulait de son intimité.

\- Finalement, ma vie n'aura pas été qu'un gâchis. Il est temps pour toi de retrouver Sebastian.

\- Je te maudis Alois.

\- Ah oui j'oubliais une chose, Sebastian ne pourra jamais dévorer ton âme.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

Ciel fut emporté dans un tourbillon et se réveilla sous l'impact de l'eau dans laquelle il s'enfonçait.


End file.
